1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mouse, and more particularly, to a mouse that can automatically identify if it is being left hand operated or right hand operated.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer mouse is an input device of a computer. Depending on the configuration of an Operating System of the computer, the computer mouse may have one or more operational buttons. Computer mice with more than one operational buttons generally have a left button and a right button for generating click signals in response to click operations.
Humans are cognitive symmetrical when it comes to cognitive association, i.e., the human brain associates the index finger on the right hand to the index finger on the left hand. Thus, a right handed computer user would associate the index finger (innermost finger) to the left button of the mouse and the middle finger (outermost finger) to the right button of the mouse and not the leftmost finger nor the rightmost finger. When the right arm of a right handed computer user is tired or not free and needs to use the left hand to control the computer mouse, due to the cognitive association, will tend to press the left button of the mouse with the middle finger of the left hand for a right button operation and vice versa. The same is true for left handed computer users.
Although the mouse button functions can be reconfigured in the Operating System to adapt the switch of right hand to the left hand, reconfiguring the Operating System every time is very troublesome and inconvenient.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.